Don't Skimp on the Lies
by LanieSullivan
Summary: Response to a challenge: Write a short story, of 700 words or fewer, that begins with the following sentence: The difference is, I lie for a reason. Extended tag to The Prodigal Daughter Returns. Luke's PoV as he contemplates his and Lorelai's conversation about secrets and the secret he is now keeping from her. One-shot.
This story is courtesy of a post by Khell in the Scarecrow and Mrs. King Fanfiction Facebook group. The Prompt: Write a short story, of 700 words or fewer, that begins with the following sentence: **The difference is, I lie for a reason.** While it was directed to the writers of SMK fic, an idea struck me for a GG story. Many of my GG readers know, I am obsessed with Season-six-fix-fics. Here is my GG answer to the above challenge. Extended tag to The Prodigal Daughter Returns.

Disclaimer: _Gilmore Girls_ is the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino and The WB. This work is intended strictly for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **The difference is, I lie for a reason,**_ Luke thought miserably as he remembered all the lessons he'd learned in his childhood from his parents about honestly and integrity while he watched the fryer oil spit and sputter, turning the frozen potatoes into French fries. Lorelai had been so happy when she'd run into the diner, gushing about Rory being back and how they could finally set a wedding date. How could he ruin that with something like this, especially when he wasn't sure how he felt about it himself? He recalled her words, "Don't skimp on the fries," and thought how easily his mind and turned it into "Don't skimp on the lies." He reached for the handle of the basket, shook it vigorously to keep them from sticking together and was rewarded for his efforts by a splatter of oil landing on the bare skin of his hand.

"Damn it," he cursed as he quickly removed his hand from the basket and shook of the offending drops of oil and turned his attention back to the grill to check on the burgers that Lorelai had requested. He supposed it was no less than he deserved seeing as he was a hypocrite of the highest order. After all, hadn't he just lectured Lorelai on secrets and stormed out of the house they were supposed to be sharing like a petulant child over a phone call from Christopher? It was a phone call that she hadn't asked for, hadn't expected and he'd-

He let out a deep sigh. She hadn't expected that phone call reminding her of her past any more than he'd expected the overly exuberant twelve-year-old to come bounding into his diner and yank out a chunk of his hair, reminding him of _his_ past. He closed his eyes and thought back to those days and to Anna. What the hell was she thinking in never giving him even the slightest clue? How could she do that to him?

 _Stop it!_ He admonished himself. _It's not Anna you're really pissed at and you know it._ It was himself for being reckless all those years ago, for being naive in thinking that Anna had been as serious about him as he'd been about her, for shirking his responsibility to his child, which he knew was stupid because how could he be held responsible when he didn't know? More than anything though, he felt guilty as sin for lying to Lorelai.

His tirade to himself was halted by the shrieking of the fryer timer. He hauled the basket up, leaving it to hang on the hooks above the fryer to drain then returned to the grill to remove the beef patties before they could become overcooked and risk Lorelai's ire at having a well-done or even medium-well burger, though he still would argue with her that rare burgers were not healthy.

"Hey, Burger Boy!' He heard her call. "What's the holdup?"

Heaving another deep sigh, he decided that after their talk about secrets, he'd much rather incur his fiancée's wrath now than down the road if she were to find out the truth some other way. After all, they lived in a small, small town and people talked...a lot. He stepped out of the kitchen to see her bright bubbly face. He grimaced a bit at the thought of seeing that fade.

 _Just do it!_ he barked at himself and in a grim tone stated, "Lorelai, you might wanna' sit down. We need to talk."


End file.
